Nothing
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Blame Ishtarchan][SetoYami] Romance is definatly NOT the best genre. After Mokuba leaves home, Seto finds himself making a phonecall neither him, nor the person on the other end are expecting


I blame Ishtar-chan (Violet Wolf) for this, because she inspired me with fanart . 

So, blame her =P not me!!

  
  


Yuugi = Yami 

Yugi = Yugi 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_THANK YOU _HARPYLADY456 _FOR BETA READING THIS!!_

  
  


He ran his hand through his brunette hair, sighing. The tri-colored boy had been haunting his visions, haunting his dreams for nearly a month now, and he didn't know what to do about it. He could see those crimson eyes, sparkling in the sunlight like priceless rubies. 

  


He couldn't do a single thing about it though. He had already sealed his fate with the younger boy though. The two were destined to hate each other, the brunette knew that much already. He hated the pain in his heart whenever he saw the boy, fought back the urge to tell him how he truly felt, because surely, the short one would hate him, that much he had made sure of back when he was so arrogant. 

  


Pushing away those he cared about, that was his flaw, the only one he could see in his eyes. It was because of this flaw, that he would never be able to be with the one he loved. It was because of his flaw that his brother, the only one he cared about, had run off to go live with some nameless being. 

  


It pained Seto. He had always been somewhat alone, but he always had Mokuba there for him. No more it seemed, he had gone to far...

  


_ "Seto! Seto!" Mokuba cried, running into his older brother's office. "I'm bored, come and play, please?" _

  


_ "Not right now, Mokuba," Seto sighed, looking over his papers. Kaiba Corp. was losing _a lot _of money, due to a company that had just opened and sold basically the same products. Seto had to find a way to get back on top again. _

  


_ "Please Seto? You're always to busy to do stuff with me anymore," Mokuba pleaded. _

  


_ "Not right now!" Seto snapped, glaring up. "I don't have time for you!" _

  


_ He knew saying that was a bad idea the moment that tears began to well in his little brothers eyes. "Moku-" he started, but stopped when Mokuba ran from the room. He made to get up to go after Mokuba, but sat back down. If he didn't get this work done, they probably wouldn't have a place to live anymore. _

  


_ He sat back down, the only reason he could even concentrate on his work knowing that he would talk, explain and apologize to Mokuba that night. Knowing that Mokuba would be in his room when Seto could get up. _

  
  


_ He wasn't. _

  
  


Seto's hand unconsciously went into his pocket, and wrapped around the note that Mokuba had written that day, a week ago. 

  


_Seto. Since you obviously don't have any time for me, you said it yourself, so I'm getting out of your hair for good. I hope you're happier this way. _

  


_ Love, Mokuba. _

  


Seto sighed. Now that he no longer had Mokuba, what else did he have to loose? He had buried himself in work, cutting off all of his human contact, besides the people he had come in contact with when trying to find his little brother. 

  


He had nothing else to lose. Except his pride. But without Mokuba, his pride meant nothing. 

  


He picked up the phone, his fingers dancing over the buttons. 

  


"Hello, is Yuugi there?" he asked into the receiver, ignoring his fluttering heart. 

"Speaking, who is this?" 

  


"It's Kaiba," he said, then waited for the click that was the sign of the inevitable hang-up that was bound to follow. But all that was there was the deafening silence. 

  


"Hi, Kaiba. What would you like?" Yugi asked. Kaiba's heart was beginning to slow down. This wasn't the Yugi that he had fallen in lust with. 

  


"You wouldn't happen to know where my brother is, would you?" Kaiba asked. 

  


There was the uneasy silence, that seemed to last an eternity. 

  


"I'm sorry Kaiba, I don't know," Yugi answered, somewhat monotone. Seto knew Yugi was lying, but ... if Mokuba really hated him that much, he shouldn't try to make him come home. 

  


"Listen, Yugi, I need to talk to you," Seto said instead. 

  


"You're talking to me now, are you not?" Yugi asked back, naively.

  


"I mean - I need to talk to you in person," Seto said. It sounded so - forced. He only was in lust with Yugi less then half of the time. And he wasn't right now. 

  


"Okay, I guess I'll go there then?" Yugi asked. Yugi - so trusting. 

  


"Yeah," and he hung up. 

  
  
  


The doorbells ring echoed throughout the halls. Seto rose from his couch, and walked to the large doors, opening them. 

  


Yugi stood outside of the doorway, looking around wide-eyed. 

  


"Are you going to come in, or just stand there?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded, and took a step onto Seto's marble floor. 

  


It was then when Yugi changed, and Seto found his heard beating. "Sorry for not exactly being trusting," Yuugi muttered darkly. "Not one time that I've ever been here has turned out well."

  


Seto managed a weak smile. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen. Would you like to duel?"

  


Yuugi's dark eyes lit up somewhat. "What? Did you make a new invention and want me to be the guinea pig?" he asked, though both of them knew it was just a formality. When Yuugi got like this, he most likely would try anything for a good competition. 

  


"Nope, just a normal game," Seto grinned, "no technology, just a normal table match." 

  


Yuugi was clearly shocked. "If that's what you want Kaiba..."

  


"And don't bring them to life this time," Seto smiled slightly, making Yuugi eye him suspiciously. 

  


"Okay then..." he said, somewhat uneasily. Seto and Yuugi walked together to the living room, Yuugi taking everything in, even the herring bone pattern which ran across the CEO's walls. 

  


Seto motioned for Yuugi to take a seat on the big couch that sat on one side of the table in the living room. 

  


Yuugi did so, still somewhat suspicious, and pulled his deck out of the cardholder that rested on his belt. 

  


He began to shuffle his deck, while Seto did the same with the deck that he had pulled out of a polished, mahogany box. 

  


They cut each other's decks, and then went to shake hands. However, when Seto grasped Yuugi's hand, something happened that he wasn't expecting. Seto pulled him onto the table scattering the decks, cards clattered to the ground. 

  


"What are -" Yuugi started to yell in surprise, but was cut off when Seto's lips pressed against his own. 

  


Yuugi's eyes widened, and he pressed his hands against Seto's shoulders, trying to push him off, but it was in vain. Seto grabbed his wrists, and forced them down by Yuugi's head, holding them there. 

  


Yuugi kept struggling, but Seto wasn't giving way. Finally he gave up, not being able to shake the bigger, and obviously stronger male. 

  


Seto pulled his lips away from Yuugi's. "What the hell are you doing Kaiba!?" Yuugi barked, renewing he struggles. 

  


Seto didn't answer, simply brought Yuugi's arms to his side, and resting his knees on them so Yuugi still couldn't escape. 

  


He brought his lips to the others, muffling his protests, then began to pull up Yuugi's tight, leather muscle shirt. 

  


Yuugi's breath caught in his throat as Seto's nimble fingers brushed against his ticklish stomach, and he gave up his struggles once again as Seto managed to slip the shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. 

  


Yuugi renewed his struggles, managing to free his hands. He grabbed Seto by the shoulders, and threw him off of him. 

  


He stood up hastily. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KAIBA?!" He screamed at the taller, stronger man. 

  


Seto sat there, leaning against his couch where Yuugi had thrown him. The truth was, he didn't know what had came over him, it was like he couldn't control his movements. 

  


"Answer me, Kaiba!" Yuugi said, his voice becoming quieter. Seto still had no answer. "You're a sick man, Kaiba," he hissed, picking up his shirt. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the mansion. 

  


And Seto knew he had lost it all, all because he didn't have the control to stop himself. There was no way that Yuugi would let Mokuba come home now.

  


He picked up a card off of the ground. The Black Magician. Yuugi had forgotten his cards. Yet Seto had the feeling that he wouldn't be coming back for them, no matter how much heart he had put in them. 

  
  
  


Yugi woke up, feeling sore. He shielded his eyes from the bright morning sun with his forearm. 

  


"Yugi! There's something here for you," a young voice cried. Yugi shook his head. He still needed to get used to the fact the Mokuba would be staying with him until he felt ready to go back to Kaiba. 

  


Yugi muttered something incoherently, then walked to the front of the shop. There, wrapped in brown paper, was his deck of cards, with a simple message scrawled on the paper. 

_I'm sorry. _

_ To both of you. _

  


Yugi looked at it, then ripped the bottom half of the message off. "And this message came for you, Mokuba," he said, giving Mokuba the apology. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Eeeee!! That came out so . Blah . I hate it!!!! 

  


I hope you liked it though ^_^ Please review!!

  


Yes, it is a one-shot. 

No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh


End file.
